Main Page
Welcome to the Highway2Hell rpg Wiki this wiki was created for the members of the highway 2 hell rpg, to give a better understanding of what's all going on! H2H Site Plot Whether you believe it or not, Vampyres were once heavenly beings. Angels, though fallen, banished from Heaven for their alliance with Lucifer. These fallen angels awoke on Earth as immortals, cursed to survive on blood and to live forever through cycles of reincarnation. However, they were not lost of all hope for their kind. Archangel Gabrielle chose to descend to Earth out of love for them, and was joined by her heavenly twin Michael, who could not bear to live without her by his side. Together, Michael and Gabrielle became the leaders of the Vampyres. Those that wanted to reenter heaven distanced themselves from their former leader, while Lucifer and his group of Croatan(corrupted vampyres) continued to gratify their lust for dominance. Lucifer began creating masses of dark, unholy creatures called demons, that wreaked havoc on the world. Michael then declared war against Lucifer and his followers and the battle led to ancient Rome where he banished Lucifer into Hell, securing him behind one of the impenetrable gates. However, there was still the demon hoards and croatan problem that had yet to be solved or even addressed. A man named Jonathan saw this horrible darkness in the world and begged for the almighty to send them help, and in turn, the almighty answered by sending his third most loyal Archangel, Raziel. The man begged Raziel to help save humanity and so the angel mixed his blood with that of the mere mortal and gave it to men to drink. Those men became known as the Nephilim, as did their children, and their children's children. Their sole purpose: protect humanity from all unnatural threats. The newest of which, came in the form of a magic casting human, a witch-- a person born of a demon/human conception. The first reported human use of magic dates back to ancient egypt and has since made it's way around the world. Only an Archangel knew how to perform 'magic'(once believed to humans as 'miracles'). So when word of this reached The Vampyre Leaders ears, they were appalled and teamed up with the Nephilim to fight against them. Witches began to cast magic openly, cursing their enemies, bringing the deceased back to life, and were shown to be immortal. It was a brand new threat to the world, one the nephilim were quick to address. Although it is now against the law for any witch to practice magic, it is impossible for the Nephilim to truly enforce this. Up until a few centuries ago, the Roanoke people were at peace. However, when the English settled their land, something changed. The Roanoke warriors displayed an awesome and unique ability presumably known only to their people. The ability to shift between a man and wolf form, the likes of which had never been seen before. The warriors had never exhibited this ability before the English settled on their island, it was only after discovering the true nature of these 'settlers' as vampyres, did they shift into ginormous wolves in order to protect their people from unnatural threats. The descendants of these warriors still exhibit the ability to this day. Most recently, a new threat has been posed, a threat that could unravel the world as everyone knows it. The Hounds of Hell, Lucifer's loyal lap dogs, have found a way to Earth. With the ability to appear human, there's no telling who or what they really are, and they have one goal-- releasing their master from the dark abyss. The gates of hell are still keeping Lucifer at bay, but everyday he gains new followers. Since being hurled out of heaven, the devil has sworn to make all those who betrayed him pay the greatest of prices. Whilst his followers seek to do his will, Lucifer bides his time. You better buckle up, because we all know the path to the devil is on the highway to hell... Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse Category:Species Category:Places Category:Credit